<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood Relics by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643450">Childhood Relics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1000-2000 words, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, Dating, Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert's sitting on his old childhood bed, in his childhood room. Seeing all of his old things just puts in perspective how many years have passed since he last visited his dad and how much he's changed.<br/>John has something he has to lay on his dad, he just doesn't know how his dad is going to take it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert &amp; John's Dad, John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood Relics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Egbert's resting on his old bed, in his childhood room.</p><p>Seeing the room where he grew up in places his life a bit more into perspective. He had movie posters still littering the walls and pushed toys and figures on his old computer desk, everything gathering dust.</p><p>Seeing everything here puts it in perspective how many years have passed since John last visited his dad and how much John's changed.</p><p>John's digging through his box of Pokemon figures, he finds a stay pog inside. He sighs. John's roommate from back in Texas opens the door, Dave asks him, "you okay, man?"</p><p>"Yeah." John nods. "I'm okay. It's... just been so long since I've visited my dad."</p><p>"Didn't you say you visited him like right before we met? That was like... two years ago or something?" Dave looks up at the ceiling, thinking if that's right or not.</p><p>John tells him, "it was... but I was a different person then."</p><p>"Yeah..." Dave knows exactly what John means.</p><p>John didn't know that he liked men until they first got together. One day, while the two of them were just chilling on the couch their hands brushed when they were going to grab the remote. Dave always wanted to make a move to kiss his cute new roommate from the day he moved in but voted against it, he stuffed down his feelings and said nothing... but for some reason John felt pushed to press his lips against Dave's. From then on, the two of them have been inseparable... but John's dad didn't know that yet. John always wanted to say that they were together to his dad in person. Let his christian dad know face-to-face just why he talked so much about his cool awesome DJ roommate.</p><p>Dave settles down onto John's bed. He wraps both his arms around John and kisses the side of his head, "dude... I'm getting this vibe from your dad and it makes me think your dads gonna be cool with the two of us being together."</p><p>John turns his head to face Dave's, "what vibe are you picking up exactly?" John didn't pick up anything off or different about his dad's behavior.</p><p>"Well... for starters, he's been busting out pies and cakes like a fuckin' mad man, and on top of that, he made us a whole-ass thanksgiving meal, man."</p><p>"Oh. He always does that when I come home." John just brushes Dave's words out of the air, "It's his way of saying he misses me."</p><p>"Well, you think you could like budge a bit on your no cake policy, I've had like seven slices of shit today and I think I'm going to burst and I could use the help."</p><p>"No can do." John chuckles. He places a kiss on Dave's nose. "After all those cakes I ate as a kid, I'm done with desserts for the rest of my life."</p><p>"God." Dave shakes his head. "I used to always think you were exaggerating or some shit but I can completely see why you're done with cake. Like... I'm on the verge of exploding."</p><p>"Aw, such a shame. He's down stairs making you another pie to try isn't he?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'm going to loose the love of my life to my mortal enemy. Baked goods."</p><p>"Oh damn." Dave holds onto John as he says, "when I die at least try to avenge me."</p><p>"I'll make that my life's mission." John sighs, "my current one is stupid anyways."</p><p>Dave holds John tighter, he huffs, "what? Your dad was so stocked to here that you're planning on starting an accounting firm, babe. Your dream's not stupid."</p><p>"Yeah but... it's like... so lame compared to you mister DJ."</p><p>"I don't want to DJ my whole life John, my hearings gonna go out some day and some clubs smell like piss." Dave puts it mildly. "Like cat piss."</p><p>John bursts out laughing. Just as soon as he does though, they both hear a knock on the door. Dave pulls away from John and the two of them position themselves a good length apart from each other.</p><p>John's dad knocks again. "Boys? Can I come in?"</p><p>"What is it, dad?" John asks sweetly, "weren't you baking something downstairs for Dave?"</p><p>"I am, it's in the oven. But for right now I wanted to make something small for you, I know you don't like sweet things... so I made you some cheese and crackers to snack on." John's dad made him a little something just so he didn't feel left out. He placed the small board in between Dave and John. Dave frowned at the board. He knew he could move it later, but he almost always had at least one arm wrapped around his soon to be fiance.</p><p>John's dad pulled away and smiled directly at Dave, his smile fades when he sees the boy's frown. Before John's dad could open his mouth to ask what's wrong, John speaks up, "dad... there's something we have to talk to you about."</p><p>John's dad straightened out his back and prepped himself for whatever his son was about to say.</p><p>"Dad..." John looks down at the bed. He takes Dave's hand and holds it. When John brings his gaze back up to meet his dad's his dad tells him,</p><p>"Don't worry, son... I've known for a while."</p><p>John's eyes widen so large they almost pop out of his head.</p><p>John's dad chuckles, "you weren't very subtle, I knew something was up when you bought Dave those pricey headphones two Christmas's ago... and Dave he was so excited to show those to you. He knew that you'd love them and he-"</p><p>"You knew!" John belted out, "and you didn't say anything!?"</p><p>John's dad starts laughing, "of course I knew! You only ever wanted to talk about Dave -or complain about him not doing enough around the house, and then when Dave would get home you'd do something like ask him to take out the trash and he'd say he's too tired and you'd just sweetly tell him <em>oh it's okay, I've got it."</em></p><p>John feels like slapping himself, so he does. "Uggghhh."</p><p>Dave gets right to work moving the board away so he can scooch in close to John and pull him into a hug. Dave rests the tray on his lap and wraps one arm around his boyfriend, he uses the other one to pick up a chip. John's dad walks over to John and starts patting his son's back. "And Dave is a fine man, son. All the time we were in the kitchen together, he wouldn't stop talking about you. I didn't know you've taken to coding again, son."</p><p>"It's just so I can learn to make my own website." John explains as he nurses his face from where he slapped himself. Dave kisses the side of his head as he munches on more of the food on the board. John gives Dave side eyes as he says, "how can you still be hungry?"</p><p>Dave shrugs, "your dad's just that good at making shi-" Dave corrects himself, "stuff I guess."</p><p>John gave Dave a look for almost swearing in front of his dad. There's no curses in this Christian household.</p><p>John looks over at his dad, hovering above the two of them.</p><p>"Hey... dad..."</p><p>"Yes, son?"</p><p>John smiles faintly as he says, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, son."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>